


may the end be home

by aeroisst



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Ranboo, dude just wants to go home, no comfort, people of the dreamsmp are mentioned but arent actually there, ranboo enby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroisst/pseuds/aeroisst
Summary: they just wanted to go home.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 29





	may the end be home

**Author's Note:**

> the lowercase is on purpose. anyways, this is ranboo's dreamsmp character. not actually ranboo himself, his character is Perfect for these types of stories. :)
> 
> tw 4 panic attack that's all im sure

the tundra biome was harsh once the sun settled behind the horizon. the air got colder, wind blew harder and, sure the air may be easier to breathe but at what cost? 

ranboo had been smacked across the face with the cold air, they weren't used to it. their body more suited for the heavier, humid heated air of l'manburg. the hybrid trudged through the snow, following the sun's path to a new home. l'manburg long gone, everything was gone. 

their shoes were soaked, the cuffs of their slacks just as wet. they were so cold. the air burned their lungs with each sharp inhale. they were hunched over, grasping harshly onto their leather bound book. they hoped that their posture being like this would give them some sort of heat in return.

ranboo doesn't even _know_ where they were going. their brain on some kind of hyperfocus of home, not knowing where it is and/or was. 

they don't understand it, they dont understand what _"home"_ meant for them. they thought that l'manburg was home, turns out that it was a lie. they let their heart and feet guide them across the snowy lands, vwooping and mumbling in the language of the end under their breath. enderman would appear by their side every now and then, dropping a grass block or a sand block. _(ranboo preferred the grass blocks over sand but they didn't want to hurt the feelings of those who could lead them home.)_

ranboo finally stopped at a beach, the icy waves crashing against snow covered sand. the snow turned to slush everytime the water hit it, dragging both sand and slush back into the ocean. 

their tail flicked slightly before they fell to their knees. the teen was tired, having walked what seemed like nonstop. they had only stopped to eat.

the longer ranboo sat there, the more ranboo thought about how they had lost everything. the book fell into the snow as they grasped at their hair, pulling at it. they had nothing, they had no one by their side; their pets they lost as well. they forgot where they put the cats. all they knew is that they hid them away somewhere safe.

they curled into themself, tears starting to prick at the corners of their eyes. their nose burned before the tears spilled over. they gasped for air, their chest tightening up and heart racing faster than ever before. they felt so lonely, they wished that there was someone there for them even if they were just using them for their own gain.

ranboo's body was twitching, tail flicking harshly into the snow beneath them. everything was louder too it seemed, their ears were really sensitive. they were able to hear the shuffling of creepers walking in the snow, they could hear the clanking of skeletons along with the pained and hunger fueled groans of both zombies and the drowned zombies in the water.

the half and half hybrid wanted to scream, to many noises at once and it felt like everything was caving in on them. everything was getting closer and louder, the sounds of the waves were much louder than everything else. they wanted to lash out, but also wanted to curl into themself even tighter. one half of their mind was on the _fight everyone, leave no survivors_ as if they were back in the world of hypixel. while the other half was persistent on just holding themself and trying to get even smaller so the world wouldn't notice them.

the extremely tall teen choked on their tears, coughing and sobbing as they tried to even out their breathing. they knew that they had to calm down to get things done but they couldn't stop crying over the fact that they had absolutely no one. crying over the fact that they didn't have someone by his side like how tommy and tubbo had each other, like how philza and technoblade had each other. they cried about how they'd always be an outcast. they cried even more because of how much they hated themself.

they hated how awkward they were with everyone. they hated how they couldn't even look people in the eye. they hated how much taller they were compared to others. _(not badboyhalo, bbh was the only one taller than ranboo. even though that man was scary to ranboo now due to the egg's possession.)_

after what felt like _hours_ , they had finally calmed down. their face burning, caused by the tear. the tears left burn marks in their wake. the raging pink on the white half and a seemingly darker black on the black half of their face. 

ranboo's arm were extremely tingly, as were their legs. the hybrids' tail flicked and swayed a bit quicker than usually as they tried to stand up. once they were able to stand, they stared out at the water. why did their legs bring them here. their eyes shifting from the horizon line and instead focused on the water itself. maybe there was something there? maybe the thing is in this water? but they absolutely _hated_ water.

water caused them pain, therefore they didn't like it. there was a tug at their heart; the longer they stared into the crashing waves the harsher the pull got. ranboo then picked up the book, they tucked it into their pockets before wading in and letting themself sink further in.

the water burned as it numbed their skin. it was painful, to say the least. they wanted to cry again but they couldn't. they sunk further in, their eyes landing upon a stone brick structure. 

they were confused. is that home? is that what was pulling them here? is that where they can call home? many more questions filled their mind as they got closer to the building. they broke into the ceiling, immediately getting sucked in and falling onto the floor ungracefully. they were too busy trying to get away from the water and regain a normal breathing pattern to notice that entering this place pinged everyone's communication device; _**Ranboo has made the advancement [** Eye Spy **]**_

they wondered the halls aimlessly, a weight had come off of their shoulders as soon as they were able to stand up. they didn't need to hunch anymore, their need to slouch had seemed to fizzle out. they stood up much taller, their spine had seemed to straighten out. they spoke in soft warbles as they placed a hand onto the wall. the stone was cold under their touch, why did they expect it to be warm? 

they walked with their hand still on the wall until they came into a room. it had a yellow stoned ring with a blue substance covering the top. they got closer to it and noticed the center was filled in with an equally blue wood. 

they felt angry. they didn't like the wood being there, they knew it didn't belong there but didn't know how they knew. as they removed the wood, someone had started watching them. ranboo felt themself begin to tremble even more, not sure if it was because of their anger or because of the cold air and wet suit. 

_'well, well, well, look what we have here.'_

ranboo flinched at the echoey voice and snapped their head to the direction that it came from. or where they thought it came from. little giggles from the same voice echoed in the room. 

_'poor little thing, do you even know what that is?'_

the voice had a condescending tone, as if it were belittling ranboo. they didn't like how it was speaking to them. "who are you? where are you?" ranboo's words were spoken in a stumbling manner, as if they were too used to speaking the tongue of the end. which was true, they spoke the warbles, vwoops and, chirps more often than not. even if it was just to themself. 

_'you want to leave this world, yes? you want to go home?'_

the being effectively avoided the teen's questions. they nodded quickly at the words it spoke. "can you get me home?" their words were soft as they spoke. 

_'you do know that no one is allowed there?'_

the being materialized in the door way of the room, seconds after asking. it looked like a weird version of the man in the jail. ranboo shook their head, "does that mean if i somehow get in there, no one could get me? would i be saved from this place?” they questioned, standing up to throw the wood away. they didn't want that wood on them, or even near them. 

_'i doubt anyone would even start looking for you once you enter.'_

after those words, the being started cackling. moments later, it calmed down enough to speak again. _'i'll make an exception for you. i'll let only you in. you'll benefit from it, young one.'_

and with that, ranboo's ears were filled with clinking before a 'woosh' of the ring being lit. the hybrid looked at it, mesmerized by the stars being shown. 

_'now, off you go!'_

the being chirped before pushing ranboo in and destroying the portal after seeing the " _ **Ranboo has made the advancement [**_ _The End_ **]** "

little did ranboo know, this truly was The End for them. sure it may be home, but it also wasn't any better. 


End file.
